


The Porter Problem 波特难题

by Augathra



Category: Strike Back, The Voorman Problem
Genre: Chinese, Crossover, M/M, Porn Without Plot, slight D/s, slight non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Williams受邀为第20小组的John Porter中士做心理诊疗……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porter Problem 波特难题

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！警告！！警告！！！
> 
> 这是一篇PWP，porn without plot…plot? What plot? 随便你怎么说……  
> 纯粹为了吃肉的产物，我在第一部意外旅程时代就很想写的CP，竟然拖了两年【跪】  
> 其实大家可以当做是现代thilbo的AU？哦，我就是超爱三件套的禁欲感……  
> 反正是走肾不走心的大肉！！！！！别ky别纠结别深究……  
> #你可以不喜欢，直接点X出去就是了# 但请自重，不要在别人地盘ky~~~
> 
> 其实，我一开始是想写成转世剧情的……啪啪啪到了一半想起来就更high了……  
> 结果我这是PWP啊！！！又不是写剧情，所以就……╮(╯▽╰)╭

_ _

_【感谢pan太太的配图，木哈哈，小秘书就是贴心！】_

 

 _John Porter_ _，前SAS成员，2003年巴士拉解救人质任务失败，开除军籍……第二十组紧急重新录用……复建进展缓慢，疑似PTSD……_

站在黑色的木门的Dr Williams，合上手中厚厚一沓档案，叹了一口气。虽然他平日里的客户已经够特殊了：见不得光的政客、癖好诡异的名流、行为紊乱的高管等等，但这个案子在特殊性上可绝不输给其他乱七八糟的玩意。

John Porter中士自称认出了目前闹得沸沸扬扬的战地记者Katie Dartmouth绑架案的行凶者，但MI6第二十行动组以其心理状态不稳定为由拒绝他加入行动。爱女心切的前外交大臣、Patrick Dartmouth爵士向负责人Collinson少校郑重推荐了一名“对于心灵创伤复建有着绝佳能力”的心理医生——也就是他，Dr Williams。好吧，Williams真不知道Patrick到底在想什么，病急乱投医了？是的，作为这位异装癖政客的心理医生，Williams确实帮Patrick减少了许多出丑的可能性，但这不代表他在疏导PTSD上也得心应手。

算了，偶尔展现一下自己对于这个国家的关心也不错，台面上的工作总是要接的，而被MI6点名要求服务无疑能够视作为炫耀的资本。更重要是，这次“义务”服务能带来了无法抗拒的税收优惠，更多政客的拂照……想到这些显而易见的利益，Williams抚平领带以及内心的不满，以最佳姿态打开了门。

一张棕色木桌，两边各有一把椅子，让这间被随意涂成米白色的“诊室”越发空荡。

“你好，John Porter中士，我是Dr Williams，你的心理医生。” Williams一边露出职业笑容，一边走向房间中央早已等待他的中士。

有点奇怪，站得笔直的Porter中士瞳孔不知为何猛地一缩，接着便握住心理医生的手。“你好，Dr Williams。”

对方冰蓝色的双眼在灯光下近乎透明，让Williams有点恍神。

厚实的手掌覆有薄茧，握手的力度偏大，紧盯自己的目光未曾移开一秒。略外向且意志坚定的军人，这是Williams对John Porter做出的第一个判断。手心干燥温热，看来，会是个比较坦率的客户。不过……Porter中士握着自己手的时间未免太长了，通常，这意味着一方对另一方感兴趣，想有更进一步的交流。主动抽回手，一些古怪的不适爬上Williams的心头。

 “医生，你不觉得热吗？”John从头到脚扫端详着沙金色头发的矮个子男人，目光落在对方的手表上。

Williams把大衣有条不紊地挂甚至有些做作地挂在椅子靠背上，然后打开放在桌子上的公文包，拿出待会测试用的卡片。他知道相比较于只穿着一件单薄迷彩服的中士相比，自己有多夸张：订制的黑色三件套，白色衬衣，深蓝纯色领带，以及点缀用蓝色波点袋巾。熨烫得平整妥帖的西装，光滑的下巴，黑色半框框架眼镜，清爽的古龙水，一丝不苟，绝无不妥。

Williams弯起嘴角：“客户更信任干练稳重的形象，不是吗？”

John不置可否地笑了一下，坐回自己的椅子。

在Williams看来，眼前的Porter中士比照片上的标准照更加符合自己对于军人的想象，但又有那么几分出乎意料。短发、胡渣、健壮的身材、迷彩服，标准的军人模样。但是，蓝色的双眼、挺直的鼻梁……好吧，过于英俊的外貌让Williams忍不住感叹到，John Porter似乎更适合在MI6里当个007之类的间谍，估计没几个女人可以抵挡他的凝视。

心理医生甩开脑中不知何来的联想，刻意避开John的视线，把卡片递给他，坐下来拿出纸笔，开始早已走过无数次的流程。

“John Porter中士，请看看这些卡片，你联想到了什么？告诉我你的第一直觉。”

“A hole.”中士瞥了一眼手中卡片，然后继续直视Williams的双眼。

心理医生微笑着点点头示意继续，实际上，他完全不知道那个形似蝙蝠的黑白图案怎么会看起来像个洞，这就是军人的思维？单靠一个问题当然推不出John Porter的心理活动， Williams内心在叹气，这次“义务”心理诊疗估计没想的那么好应付。

John换到第二张卡片。“Hole.”

Williams咬了咬唇，他有漏掉什么重要资料没有收集吗？John Porter曾经在伊拉克某个山洞里受过重伤？还是小时候迷路躲在山洞里过夜？还是这位看起来并不严肃的中士，不满像他这种即使是夏天也不肯解开领口的人，借机捉弄他？

第三张卡片。“Hole.”

“Porter中士，我希望你能更为认真地回答问题，毕竟只有你配合，我才能准确地分析评价你的心理状况。”Williams停下了记录对话的铅笔，抬头时换上了一副“你这就是在不配合了”的表情。

“我是认真的。”黑发男人看了看第四张卡片，“Hole.”

心理医生有些愠怒地迎上John紧盯着自己过于的专注的目光，上帝啊，这个男人对他到底有什么不满。

John依旧微笑着，眼角略有些细纹。Williams发现黑发男人冰蓝色的双眼在灯光下似乎更像是橄榄绿？本来想要说服对方配合工作的他，作为目光的接受者，又一次失神了。

握手时间过长，一直盯着自己的目光，hole……Williams漫游着的思绪集中到了一点，他的脸猛地红了起来，半是因为愤怒半是因为羞辱。上帝啊，这个男人到底在暗示些什么！

Williams作为心理医生见过各种病人，抑郁的愤怒的扭曲的，但是还是第一次被自己的客户作出性暗示，虽然见过各式各样性取向，但他本身可是个正派的直男！

“既然你拒绝配合，那么我继续坚持也只是浪费时间。”Williams迅速站了起来，把纸笔塞进公文包，“今天就先到此了，谢谢你抽出时间来，我先离开了。”

“医生……”Porter站了起来。

是想要道歉吗？Williams侧头看着中士。

“你现在有男朋友吗？”

心理医生翻了个白眼，离开房间。

这应该是他第一次因为个人情绪问题中断工作，极为不负责任地扔下了客户。

 

第二天，决不允许自己在委托人面前丢脸的Dr Williams再次来到了训练场。

他依旧是一副完美到无懈可击的打扮，连英国绅士必备的雨伞都不曾落下。

前一天的中断治疗在Williams来看，简直就像是自己落荒而逃。今天，他必须扳回一城。可是脑海中准备过的各种刺探对方心理的话语，反复练习的微妙语调，在Williams看到Porter中士裸露的上半身时，就全部被突然蒸腾起的热气搅散，冲入脑海的下水道了。

Williams一边逼自己不要与那双慑人的蓝色双眸对上，一边尽量克制目光不要落在对方结实有力的胸膛上黑色的毛发，左肩上的伤疤……

毫不意外，Porter中士再次反复指着蝙蝠状的图案说是hole，眼睛却不离开正襟危坐的心理医生。似乎察觉到对方“无意”滑过自己胸膛的视线，Porter中士放下手中的卡片说道：“我相信，作为心理医生，你应该知道同性恋并不是病态，对吧？承认自己被男性吸引——”

没等对方话说完，Dr Williams一言不发，起身离开诊疗室，直接提交自己的极不专业诊断结果——

 _John Porter_ _中士有自信缺失、栈恋肉体以及性接触缺乏的问题，可能会影响任务执行。_

心理医生在冷静地写完简单粗略的结论之后，又更为不专业地草草添上一行字：

_用外行人的话来说，Porter中士需要做爱。_

 

两个星期后。

Dr William坐在办公室的黑色沙发上，仿佛在思考病例一般目光散乱，手指一下又一下地按着笔。

前天，媒体们又一次迎来狂欢，他们疯狂涌向希斯罗机场迎接被英国政府成功解救回来的战地记者Katie Dartmouth小姐。被斩断一只手的坚强记者固然值得人注目，但是Williams想着的却是另一个人……人质成功解救，那么在行动中可能起到关键作用的John Porter中士呢？有没有受伤，或者甚至根本没能回来？如果成功回来，那么二十组是不是已经按照自己的“建议”为他安排某位火辣的美妞来解决问题，哦，应该是英俊的……停，停，停！Dr Williams无比痛恨自己在两周内又一次的胡思乱想……

没等彻底将思绪扯回来，开门的声音就把Williams惊醒了，抬头，面前是一束鲜艳的矢车菊。拿着它的是身着黑色皮衣，脸颊还带着伤痕的Porter中士。

“你不可以随意进来，先生！”跟着冲进来的秘书小姐Sarah惊慌失措。“你需要先预约！”【感谢某Pan极其热情的友情客串，她坚持要求每天观察心理医生并且时不时进行查房】

Porter中士朝着尚未反应过来的心理医生挑了挑眉，转身对秘书说道。“我和Dr Williams上一次的治疗被无故打断了，我相信，医生今天会优先安排我诊疗的。”

鬼使神差，Williams朝着秘书点头示意她离开。“嗯，在日程上加入Porter中士的治疗。”

Sarah一副不可置信的样子，眼神活像是见了鬼。要知道Dr Williams可是那种见到客户领带扎歪了就会皱起眉头的家伙。她瞟了一眼把花放在台桌上中士的皮衣……以及强有力的臂膀，顿了一下，一声不吭出了办公室。

John Porter中士紧随其后，把门锁上了。

依然手足无措的心理医生的心脏随着门锁的“咔哒”一声，漏掉了一拍。

“……Porter中士，首先要祝贺你成功完成了任务。不过，这也就意味着，你的心理状态已经恢复到正常水准，并不需要进一步治疗了吧？” Williams绝对不会在自己办公室里失态，绝不。

“叫我John。”中士微笑着靠近已经站了起来，明显退了几步的心理医生，“说实话，我本以为回到基地时，就能够看到你来亲自祝贺我的。”

“对不起，我不认为我们的关系有这么亲密，抱歉了。”Williams看了看四周，本能告诉他，自己应该离开这里，但是……他能去哪里？

Porter中士仿佛逼近猎物的姿势放松了点：“上次治疗你给出的诊断，我看过了，栈恋肉体以及性接触缺乏，对吗？”

“是的。”Williams听到涉及自己专业的问题，勉强清明了一下，但仍旧忍不住腹诽，为什么只不过是普通的专业术语，从这个男人嘴里出来却带着情色的意味？

“……简单地说，我需要做爱，对吗？” 中士着重强调了“做爱”一词，William不禁抖了一下。

“是的。”简短的对话，是最能克制住情感流露的方法，心理医生深谙此道。

……空间停滞了一下。

“那么请你治疗我吧。”

 

头撞到了坚硬的木头上，Williams疼得“嘶”了一声，发现自己被John Porter中士双手死死按在办公桌上。温暖的橙黄色灯光下，高个男人的黑色短发镶上一圈光晕，宝石蓝的眸子因为逆光与爆发的情绪化为暗沉的午夜蓝，哦，天呐，这个人的鼻子大概只有雕塑家才……

被压得死死的心理医生咬了一下自己的舌尖，都到什么情况了怎么还在想这种事情，本能地试着推开面前的人，对方凭借着身高体重优势，纹丝不动。

“你他妈在干什么！”被绝对性压制住的心理医生忍不住爆出粗口来。

黑发男人笑了笑，低头吻了吻身下男人的嘴角，一只手慢慢抚摸着他的脸庞：“心理治疗。”

紧接着他猛地扯下Williams的领带，大力把矮个子男人的双手固定在头顶上方，熟练地绑住。根本没办法反抗的心理医生觉得自己就像被特种兵擒住的恐怖分子一般。

“放开我！Sarah！Sarah！！快来救我！”Williams大喊着秘书的名字求救，同时双腿使劲踢向袭击者。

很明显，这种毫无章法的抵抗在Porter看来不过是小孩子打架，他一把抓住金发男人的小腿，向两边推开往，然后顺势把对方身体拉向自己，让Williams的双腿夹住自己的腰。两个人的裆部紧紧贴在一起，Porter恶意地顶了顶。“哦，我知道你办公室是绝对隔音的。”

William脸腾地红了起来，天呐，这个男人硬了。

“需要治疗的话，随便去打电话找个妓女，我可——” 心理医生又恼又羞。

“我并不需要治疗，我只是单纯想要和你做爱而已，”Porter中士直白的话语让Williams像只被踢小狗一般呜咽了一下，“实际上，我有充分的理由给出诊断：需要治疗的是你。哦，第一次来时你看我的眼神……别躲在西装革履的伪装之下了，这个时代，承认喜欢男人大概只会提升你的名气呢。只要做过一次，你就会发现，你把自己的本性压抑到了何种地步，你对自己到底有多苛刻了……”

可怜的心理医生现在根本使不出任何力气，双手被牢牢绑住固定在头顶，双腿被迫大开在Porter腰两侧，对方勃起的阴茎的热度透过了西裤，Williams在心中暗自咒骂自己为什么把办公室隔音做得如此之好。是的，他在感觉到无助的同时……还有一丝隐约的兴奋……所以，他真的是喜欢男人？喜欢被……掌控？

John Porter中士可不会像讲究派头与品位的心理医生一样慢条斯理地对待自己的衣服。鞋子脱掉扔开，皮带解开扔开，西裤与底裤直接扯下甩到一旁，直到不敢动弹的Williams下半身彻底裸露出来。

“不……”冰冷的空气激起了金发男人的鸡皮疙瘩。他试图蹬开那双在自己大腿上下流连不已的手掌，却因为大腿内侧与对方衣料的摩擦，无法收拢双腿的窘迫而莫名兴奋起来。

Dr Williams半硬了。

“呵呵……”Porter中士似乎毫不惊奇于苦苦挣扎男人的反应。“放轻松，Dr Williams，这将会是一次我俩都轻松愉快的诊疗呢。”

他凑向身下男人的颈边敏感处，轻吻，舔咬，啃噬。直到那一块白皙的皮肤变得粉红，粉红加深为绯红。Williams想要躲开这亲昵的噬咬，反而露出更多肌肤，仿佛在向神祗献上贡品，祈求攫取。

Porter不断地攻击Williams的脖子，逼迫那个男人呻吟起来。同时双手从大腿蜿蜒向上摸去，路过Williams平日里藏在西裤下圆润翘起的臀部时，加大力度揉捏，体味着富有弹性又柔软的手感。哦，在训练场第一次看到这个刻意装作古板老成的心理医生弯腰挂衣服的时候，他就一直在幻想着对方诱人的臀部手感到底会有多么美好。当这一刻成真时，Porter只是觉得这种让自己想要加大力度疯狂蹂躏的触感超越自己的任何想象。

Porter满意地看了看医生脖子上散落的红痕，开始转战对方在不满时会紧咬的粉色薄唇……屁股被把玩的心理医生拒绝代表亲密的接吻，不愿意张开嘴让勾勒着唇线Porter的舌头进入。中士狠狠拧了一把，再放开手感绝佳的臀肉，指尖轻点着滑过Williams的没有肌肉甚至有些肉嘟嘟的腰部，从衬衫底部一路轻触到金发男人的乳头，开始用粗糙的手指刮擦起来。

突然的刺激让Williams张嘴呻吟起来，他第一次发现自己的身体会对于这种戏弄如此敏感。Porter趁机讲舌头伸入，开始攻城略地起来。

此时的心理医生觉得自己是不是要疯掉了，舌与舌疯狂纠缠着，想要推开，反而被更加野蛮地吸住，溢出的口水从嘴角滑落。在上面彻底失守时，他的乳头也备受折磨，一开始只是轻微的刮擦，让自己的心房犹如羽毛拂过般轻颤。接着就被突然掐了一下，瞬间的疼痛让Williams闭上了双眼，头往后仰让对方的舌头舔过颚上的软肉，然后更加疯狂搅动起来，神啊，为什么他会喜欢这种感觉。Porter中士得到了满意的反应，开始搓揉已经充血的乳头，时不时拉扯一下，让身下的男人颤抖着呻吟。

就在Williams目光开始迷离之际，Porter不耐烦地直接撕开那碍事的马甲与衬衫，纽扣散落在木桌上，让身下的男人的胸膛彻底露出。被束缚的双手，凌乱地金发，榛绿色的迷茫眼神，被蹂躏成红色的嘴唇边挂着银丝，往下是变成深红色突出的乳头，柔软的腹部，以及……没有办法隐藏，勃起的阴茎。

Porter双手捧住了Williams脸颊，轻吻着温润潮湿的嘴唇，以只有情人才有的语调对着他耳语道：“让我治愈你。”

与刚才粗暴截然相反的温柔，让心理医生长叹了一声，这个男人……到底想要什么？他并没有发现，自己的双腿已经开始不听控制地加紧了对方的腰，摩擦起来。

Porter笑着解开裤子，哦，他不得不承认自己挺恶劣的。有什么比身下的人被剥个精光侵犯，而自己却穿着衣服更加有占有感呢？

本来还想让被动接受的心理医生享受一次终生难忘的口交，但是Porter发现自己已经没办法忍下去了。于是他直接从皮衣口袋里拿出了润滑剂，嗯，巧克力口味的，和他想象中的医生一个味道。

“你还真是不打无准备的仗呢……”明白已经无法逃脱的Williams忍不住要嘲讽一下，虽然他现在已经搞不清楚自己到底是被强迫还是自愿配合了。好吧，不用他竖起来的阴茎大声宣告，他自己也明白自己是如何期待Porter中士的表现了。

Porter仿佛正在用奶油精心点缀甜点的蛋糕师一样，把润滑剂挤在了Williams的阴茎上。冰凉的触感，让金发男人弓起腰呻吟起来。空气中弥漫着男性独有的麝香以及甜腻的巧克力的味道……

“我的天，竟然是巧克力味的！”心理医生扭动着身体，向着空气寻求无法得到的摩擦。

Porter开始用左手轻轻撸动起躁动不安男人的阴茎，缓慢又富有节奏：“因为，你就是巧克力味的。”

比巧克力更为丝滑甜蜜的情话，让医生不自觉地顶起身体寻求更多身体上的爱抚，哦，天呐，这个男人……

覆有薄茧粗糙的手指让Williams没有心思组织任何话语了，他想要更多的接触，可Porter的缓慢而轻柔的抚弄，只是让他的渴求越来越强烈。他的拇指偶尔滑过铃口，只会带来更加躁动地不安。     

Porter不紧不慢地抚摸低声呻吟的心理医生，嘴角挂着近乎戏弄的微笑。Williams不自觉地换上了乞求的眼神：“多……多一点。”

仿佛就在等这个魔法语句，中士停了下来，换来一声空虚的呻吟。Porter双手撑在Williams的头两侧，盯住对方已经变得湿漉漉的双眼：“哦，不要那么心急……你只能在被我操到失去意识的时候，才能得到释放，懂吗？”

电流蹿过脊椎，酥麻又痛苦……心理医生觉得瞬间阴茎硬得发疼，他开始怀疑自己到死是不是一个有着M倾向的人了。否则为何这个男人的一句命令的话语就快要把他推向顶端？

“听到我的命令了吗，医生？”中士仿佛在向着自己士兵下令一般，一边握住Williams的硬挺，一边在顶端反复搓揉。

“是……是……”金发男人颤抖着接受了命令。

“你想要释放？” 拇指加大力度。

“是的……” 回应已经开始带着哭腔。

“我已经告诉你了，你在什么时候才能够被允许释放。” Porter中士的语气透着些许嘲讽些许挑逗以及些许兴奋。

反抗之心被挑起，心理医生咬紧嘴唇不愿意进一步丢脸。

没有得到想要的答案，John Porter想要欺负Williams的欲望更强烈了。

他加大了套弄的力度，放慢了速度。Williams的呼吸沉重起来，身体不自觉地前后摆动。

就在Williams觉得越来越近的时候，Porter一把握紧了他的阴茎，停了下来：“医生，你觉得自己可以无视我的命令吗？”

Williams屏住呼吸，看着他，目光里渴望与乞求交织。

作为军人，Porter中士很明显不是那么容易被打动的。

“……操我。” 轻不可闻的乞求。

 “只是操你吗？”

“……”

Porter干脆在最后一次绵长的撸动后，放开了手。

心理医生闭上眼，上帝啊，这个男人要把他逼疯吗？

“操我！把我操到失去意识！” 终于，Dr Williams放弃了主动权，大喊地出来蛰伏在心底的欲望。

“Your desire is my command…” 黑发的中士在心理医生的耳边呢喃着。

 

涂满润滑剂的食指在Williams的穴口周围转了几圈，探了进去。

陌生的冰凉，异物的入侵，后穴第一次被触碰的Williams惊叫了一声，身体做出本能反应，想要把手指推出去。

 “放轻松……”Porter左手轻揉着他的阴茎，右手食指慢慢一节一节推进，混蛋，太紧了。现在的他其实恨不得直接就埋入William的身体，不过那样大概就真是强暴了，哦，不行，他一定要让这位衣冠楚楚的心理医生有着毕生难忘的第一次。

 甬道内的手指转动起来，扯动了内壁的嫩肉，Williams挣扎起来，禁不住身体向后缩，这种入侵感太古怪了。

 Porter另一只手按住他：“不要动，再忍耐一下。”

 金发男人呜咽了一下，在心中默念着放松放松放松……

 沾满润滑剂的中指加入了，Williams的肌肉不可控地收缩起来想要抵抗这外物。Porter咽了咽口水，凑到扭动着男人的耳边低语道：“宝贝，你真紧，我都无法想象等下进去的时候会有多么完美了。”

看来这种下流的话语对于心理医生有着特殊的催情作用呢，Williams舔了舔嘴唇，放松了许多。Porter随之开始让手指反复进出，将更多润滑剂带入肠道内。第三根勉强加入了扩张，指腹反复按摩紧绷的肠壁，Williams直觉地想要将手指挤出体外，而收缩的穴口却把手指更加深入地吞了进去。

哦，光是手指所得到的触感，就让Porter硬得发疯了，他等不及了。

看来Williams已经习惯三个手指的操弄了，Porter停下扩张，把剩下全部的润滑液挤在自己接近紫红的阴茎上，突然的冰冷感让他忍不住也呻吟起来。

他握住阴茎，把龟头对准嫩红泛着水准的后穴。Porter知道自己应该慢慢开拓慢慢进入的，但是他忍不住想要一插到底。一半是因为他想要看到这处处透着禁欲气息的心理医生露出承受痛苦的表情，一半是因为他想要满足自身强烈的征服欲望，同时，拒绝承认自己欲望的医生也会被这种带着兽性的入侵之中得到满足。当然，他不会伤害到Williams的，一切的痛必须要化作快感才有意义。

他双手握住医生柔软的腰，微笑着捏了捏两侧软绵绵白嫩的肉。

“放松……”

Porter猛地把硬挺的阴茎捅了进去，直到整根埋入。

“啊！”Williams疼得尖叫起来，他大口大口喘着气。这个混蛋，他知道自己的尺寸到底有多恐怖吗！竟然直接一插到底，肠壁瞬间被撑到了极限，绝望地想要推出火热的柱体。被彻底贯穿，大大撑开的心理医生在内心挣扎，哦，他要死了。

很明显，Porter中士也没好到哪里去，过于勉强的进入让他自己也在瞬间因为甬道的挤压低吼了一声，被紧紧缠绕的感觉让他瞬间大脑过载了。不过身为特种兵的稍微停顿了一下就开始恢复了，他并没有抽插，而是把Williams死死压在书桌上，将二人的胯部按在一起，然后晃动着臀部，让阴茎在金发男人的体内不断地搅动着，让可怜的心理医生充分体会到被完全塞满的感觉。

“不……不……要……”Porter的刻意地折磨，让Williams感觉自己的穴口紧紧缠住对方阴茎，收缩不得的痛楚，以及被填满的满足感。Porter仿佛就是一只在猎杀动物的野兽，无比享受猎物在爪下的无力的反抗。

“哦，你会想要的……”中士满意地看着侧过头想要逃避侵犯的医生。他松开了绑住他的领带，温柔地吻了被勒红的手腕，让舌尖带着的凉意安抚Williams。

“扶住我的肩膀。”Porter觉得自己似乎有点太过分了，他轻声地哄了哄一声不吭的医生。

Williams把头扭回来，眼神里无法隐藏的委屈，让Porter内心升腾起想要更加粗暴得到他的想法。可是当心理医生把手上搭他肩膀上，双腿缠绕住他的腰际时……所有的过于侵略性的想法化作一串吻，洒在Williams的额头上。

Porter搂住William的腰，开始小幅度地抽插。那是一种缓慢而富有节奏的韵律，是释放，是获得。

痛苦逐渐褪去，Williams开始体会体会到了一丝丝愉悦的感觉，那是当Porter的火热摩擦过某个地方时，从后穴传出的刺激意味。他的手游离于中士开始渗出汗液的后背，宽阔的肩膀，结实的肌肉随着摆动会在自己手指下轻微起伏，而双腿之间是紧实的腰线，他忍不住用大腿摩擦起来，汲取其间蕴含的力量……Williams喜欢这种感觉，被占有，被填满，被承认，被……

后背若有似无地爱抚，大腿根部柔嫩肌肤划过腰间，Porter被这种温柔又青涩的爱意推向下一个阶段。他开始大幅度摆动腰肢，让自己整个抽出，只留顶端在Williams的体内，然后再度插入。阴茎经过某一个地方时，Porter可以看到金发男人明显的颤抖，他找到那个点了。

Porter调整一下姿势，把身体向前压低，微笑盯住逐渐找到快感William的双眼，开始对着那个点攻击。Porter的阴茎准确地撞击到了前列腺，Williams弓腰尖叫起来，太多了，穴口本来火辣辣的感觉被汹涌的快感淹没，每一次，每一次，都让他被欲望之浪托到快感的顶端，而Porter专注的蓝色双眼，则是承载着他一切的大海。

生理性泪水从Williams眼角滑落，他的呻吟夹杂着痛苦与无法抵抗快感，混合着黏腻的从两人结合处发出的水声填满了平日里冷清的办公室。

Porter知道他要到了。他一边不断地摆动腰肢，给予Williams更多刺激，一边开始撸动夹在两人身体之间不断渗出液体的性器。Porter大力地撞击着，他的囊袋把Williams的嫩肉摩得发红。身下的人的小穴被润滑液、肠液、前液彻底打湿，濡湿的洞口不断地收缩着，像是有意识地在吞吐适应Porter巨大的阴茎。

Williams紧紧攀附着正在操着他的中士后背上，像溺水之人寻求浮木的拯救一般。

Porter在他耳边喘息，拇指滑过他阴茎的顶端，送上了最后一击：“对，就这样被操到忘记自己是谁，为我射出来。”

眼前一片白光，Williams的指甲掐入黑发中士的后背，白浊四溅到两人的小腹胸口上。

高潮让他的肠壁受到刺激收缩起来，紧紧包裹住Porter的灼热。迷糊之中，Williams感觉体内的阴茎似乎变的更大了，自己似乎被撑到了极限，每一次的进入都会带来火辣地刺痛。高潮的余韵让Williams忽略这份痛感，他双手无力地落在身侧，目光找不到焦点，只是任由Porter搬起自己一条腿以更加深入的姿势疯狂地操弄。

肉体撞击肉体的啪啪声，淫靡的体液交换声，是房间唯一剩下的东西。一声低吼，Williams不自觉地因为突然射入体内的滚烫液体再度收缩，高潮中的Porter不禁扬起头，仿佛连他也无法承受这份紧致带来的快感袭击。

高潮过后，Porter整个人压在了Williams身上，发出长长的餍足的叹息，享受着那湿热光滑的包裹感半天，然后才他从金发男人的体内退了出来。精液从心理医生红润的小穴里流了出来，把桌面弄湿得一塌糊涂。Porter满意地看着Williams因为突然的空虚感颤抖了一下，玩弄似得把两根手指猛地插入刚刚被蹂躏完的后穴，仿佛想要把自己的精液全部塞入对方体内一般。

“John Porter你个混蛋！”后穴猛地收缩起来的心理医生踢了坏心眼的中士一脚，却因为扯动了敏感不已的后穴倒吸一口凉气。

“对于我的治疗还满意吗？Dr Williams.” 中士拍打了一下被操到虚脱的医生的屁股，手掌在过分白皙的臀肉上留下了一个红印，“想要第二个疗程吗？”

“先去预约！”

 【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 【嗯，吃够了没？生日竟然写了一天的肉，我的节操呢……】  
> 【PS：秘书小姐Sarah强烈抗议自己竟然没能全程围观激烈战况，为了补偿，我大概会出个番外献给她吧。】


End file.
